


Dead Nannies Tell No Lies

by ThisIsAtro



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves - Freeform, Diego Hargreeves - Freeform, Im new to this so no hate please, Kinda, Luther is a bit hesitant, Number Five | The Boy - Freeform, Other, POV Alternating, The hargreeves are 13ish, Vanya Hargreeves - Freeform, ben hargreeves - Freeform, everyone is nicer to Vanya, klaus hargreeves - Freeform, luther hargreeves - Freeform, the hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAtro/pseuds/ThisIsAtro
Summary: After a long day Klaus is desperate to get rid of the ghosts. The others notice and try to stop him from harming himself with more drugs.  But what they don't realize is that there are more ghosts and secrets in the academy than they knowOr, klaus uses his powers and discovers Vanya has powers from a few dead nannies
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Kudos: 77





	Dead Nannies Tell No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wanted to say that this is my first TUA and AO3 fic :)  
> I thought of this fic one day but I couldn’t find any like it so I decided to write one myself. I hope you enjoy!

The Umbrella Academy stood in line as Reginald Hargreeves gave them a long lecture about the mission they just came back from. Now if Klaus was being honest, he wasn't really listening to a word the old man was saying. It was something along the lines of "you children are a disgrace to the academy, I will not have you go out there and blah blah blah." Honestly Klaus just wants this day to be over with, it was like torture. But then again, when isn't it torture at the academy?

Just like most days, Klaus woke up to the sound of ghosts and yeah, it's about as pleasant as it sounds. He knows he'll never have to wonder what a horror movie would be like because he's living it - every single day. He's got the whole shebang: murder, ghosts, and lots of blood. As soon as dear old dad is done his lecture Klaus will go upstairs and well... self medicate to alleviate his burdens. But Reginald always liked to drone on whenever they do anything wrong on their missions. This time, the academy took much longer than usual while trying to deal with a hostage situation. A few of them even died. 

The ghosts around the academy had been terrorizing him more and more the past few days, constantly following him around and making too much noise. One particular ghost was fond of singing and Klaus had caught himself on a few occasions humming that same song to himself.

"Number four, are you listening? And quit that nonsense." Reginald reprimanded him, jolting him out of his thoughts. He didn't even realize he was humming. All week that same song had been stuck inside his head and it was way too catchy for his own good. It was some French song with a prince.

"Sir, yes sir" Klaus drawled sarcastically, smiling on the last word. Reginald glanced back at Klaus before resuming his scolding, his shoes tapping against the floor as he paced back and forth in the now almost quiet room.

The lecture went on for a few more agonizing minutes and when Reginald concluded, he trekked out of the room to his study, leaving the kids in the parlour. Surprisingly they were allowed to clean up after the mission and get all the blood off them before Reginald called them down for their talk so now they had a bit of time to hang around until they were called for dinner.

As their fathers footsteps became more distant, the more relaxed the children became -except for Klaus.

"Well," Klaus clapped his hands together "this was all dandy and whatnot but I've got some important business to take care of" but before he could turn around to the door, Ben grabbed his shoulder, a look of worry and sadness etched across his face. Out of all his siblings, Klaus would say that he's the closest with Ben and over the years of ghosts tormenting him, Ben has seen Klaus do anything he can to lessen their presence. 

Klaus stopped and gave him puppy dog eyes, trying to persuade his brother in to letting him go off to do whatever drugs he managed to get his hands on. To appear desperate, which he kind of was.

"C'mon Ben, you know it's the only way to get rid of them" Klaus whined. "I can't stand looking at them all the time" he gestured to thin air. 

The rest of the siblings, excluding Vanya who wasn't there, crowded around the two as they became more irate. 

For the last few years as their father became more demanding and expectant of the Umbrella Academy, their individual powers have been tested and trained further than the kids were capable of handling, more so for Klaus. He's never really gotten over his fear of ghosts and with having a constant reminder that they exist with the ashen completions of the bloodied corpses always hanging around him, it kinda starts to damage your mental state over time. The only way to lessen their presence is to take whatever drug he can get his hands on.

Ben shook his head as he made eye contact with his brother but before he could say anything, a voice spoke up from behind.

"Man why do you keep doing this do yourself?" It was Diego. Normally he wouldn't pay any mind to his usually drugged up brother but on the mission today, something seemed off. No, not just the mission, the whole day actually. He seemed spaced out and distracted.

Luther spoke up to Diego's right. "Can't you just learn to control them? I mean they can't be that bad." 

At that Klaus' brows furrowed. "You know what Diego, Luther? I am sick of you both always telling me to do better and to just ignore all of the ghosts. How would you like to be surrounded by dead people every waking moment of your life? Actually scratch that, I can't even escape them in my sleep!" Luther looked like he was about to interject but Klaus kept going. "I mean, do you even realize how many dead people there are? Not just outside and in the open or by cemeteries but right here in the academy?" Klaus normally would scoff and brush their comments aside but he was beginning to get fed up with their chiding and belittling.

Ben looked uncomfortable while everyone else, aside from Five who had a neutral and calculation expression, looked in disbelief that there were ever ghosts in the academy. Surely nobody had died here. Allison's face became confused "Why would there be ghosts here? We haven't seen anyone die here before and nobody has ever attacked the academy so there's no reason for there to be ghosts here since we didn't kill anyone." 

Five was observing his siblings banter until now but Allison's logic had some flaws. "That's not necessarily true. Someone could have died here long before we moved in. It's not entirely improbable." That got Luther, Allison, and even Diego looking around as if they would somehow see a ghost standing with them, different emotions crossing their faces.

"Well" Klaus began, rubbing his face as a headache was starting to form, a hint of fear in his voice. "Five here is right -well half right actually. I can see three of them right in this room but they weren't killed a long time ago, it was actually more recent than that." That was enough to get Allison and the other low numbers (though they would never admit it) nervous, unsure if they should move somewhere else so they won't be near the ghosts.

Silence went on for a bit and Klaus was about to ask if he could go but then Diego spoke, almost inaudibly "w-what d-d-do they look like?" He had been working on his stutter with mom and was getting fairly good at saying full sentences without a blunder, however, finding out that a ghost could be right beside him was enough to disrupt his speech.

"Klaus you don't have to-" Ben was cut off.

"No, Ben it's fine.” He sighed “If it gets all of you off my back then I guess I can deal with this for a bit longer." Klaus closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he continued, exhaling a bit unevenly. "You remember those nannies we had as kids? Right before we got mom?" Some shook their heads no while others nodded vaguely. The silence left an unspoken answer: The ghosts at the academy are them.

"Wait they died?" Diego asked incredulously. "I though they just got tired of looking after us and quit" the others nodded in agreement and Luther gave him a look on the last part.

"We weren't that bad as kids" that earned him a few eye rolls. 

Five looked like he wanted to say something sarcastic but held it in as he noticed a distracted Klaus looking to the side.

Movement by the doorway had caught Klaus' attention. Vanya must have finished her violin lesson and with all the commotion about the ghosts with his siblings, they didn't even notice she had stopped playing. Klaus gave her a small smile to let her know it was okay that she join them and hesitantly, Vanya crept into the parlour and stood by one of the couches.

Luther looked like he wanted to object about Vanya jointing them, worried that they might be in for another lecture if dad found out but since Klaus was indulging them, he decided to leave his comment to himself. 

"Oh well that's curious" Klaus exclaimed, brows furrowed. He was turned to the bar again where the ghosts stood then looked back at his “younger” sister. Vanya looked shocked and thinking that he was talking about her joining them, almost turned around to leave when Klaus spoke up again "oh no no no! I wasn't talking about you Vanya, well not really. But you can stay!" 

Timidly Vanya looked around at her siblings. Luther looked a little nervous about going against dads orders about Vanya being there but tried to hide it by standing as tall as he could, maybe attempting to be intimidating.

Diego appeared to have his eyes trained on one of his knives, inspecting a scratch on the blade, tying to appear nonchalant and disinterested but he glanced at Klaus out of the corner of his eye, clearly curious.

Allison, Five, and Ben all gave a small smile that she was there which made her smile back in return. Her eyes returned back to Klaus when he spoke up again.

"I wonder.." he muttered under his breath. Turning to the area by the bar, Klaus gulped almost inaudibly before he spoke to what appeared to be thin air "Why do you look so scared? Do you three have anything against Vanya here?" That got everyone's attention back on number four, their eyes snapping to him at the mention of their ordinary sibling.

"What could Vanya have anything to do with our dead nannies?" Five asked what everyone else what thinking. Vanya looked like she was about to have a panic attack when she realized their conversation was about dead people, specifically people they used to know. Reaching in her pocket for her medication, Vanya came up empty. She closed her eyes and tried to even out her breathing. She missed her dose after breakfast because Ben had asked her about the new book she was reading and she lost herself in telling him how wonderful it was. She was due for her second one anytime now but she must have left her bottle of pills upstairs. Hopefully she'd be fine until she could take them again.

"But that's not possible, I mean you two have broken necks" Klaus gestured to a small statue their dad kept on the bar then turned his hand to the right of that "and you look like you broke every bone in your body, there's no way she did that. She cries when we step on ants for crying out loud!" All eyes turned to Vanya as she backed away slowly, bumping into the corner of the table, which halted her steps.

"I-I don't know what -what are they saying?" She was a little scared to know the answer but she could tell everyone else was intrigued, even if a little worried.

"They say that you are the one that did this to them but that can't be true-" he stopped as if someone had interrupted him and if it was possible Klaus' eyes widened even more than they were before. "Powers?! But Vanya doesn't have powers, she's ordinary! Uh no offence or anything!" He quickly added.

Five started murmuring to himself "that doesn't make sense, if Vanya had powers then why wouldn't we know about it? Why wouldn't she know about it? Somethings not adding up" Five looked up at Klaus "did they say how she did it?" Their brother looked back at the bar and winced a few times before he turned his eyes to his siblings. 

"They all say that she flung them with her mind. The first one doesn't sound as bad as the others but the last two, yeesh, they said that they were thrown down the stairs and out the window." 

Vanya cowered under the gaze of her 6 adoptive siblings as they all stared at her with looks of shock and fear. "I never did that, I couldn't have done that! I'm just ordinary! There no way that happened! I-" she started to hyperventilate. Flashes of memories and sounds flew across her mind as she crouched down and put one hand to her head, a strong headache coming on. It was all too overwhelming. Every sound in the room appeared to get louder as ver vision became more clouded.

Unbeknownst to her, the winds started to pick up outside, and the old furniture started to creak as they shook in their place, wearing on the supports. Vanya's eyes turned a glowing white. All of the siblings looked in fear at each other and at their not-so-ordinary-anymore sister.

Everyone was shouting at her, telling her to calm down and that it was probably an accident or not even true at all but that only seemed to make the rattling of the furniture intensify. Vanya closed her glowing eyes and put her hands to her ears to try to block out any noise. 

Allison slowly made her way to her sister, careful as she walked on the shaking ground to give her a reassuring hug and not letting go until Vanya had evened out her breaths. All the furniture stopped its creaking and everything fell back into silence, a few papers scattered the floor but not much else had been disturbed. A few minutes pass before Vanya opens her eyes again, the glowing dying down to its original brown colour.

"Vanya" Five said, trying not to frighten her "did you happen to take your medication today?" It was a strange question given what just happened but he had a theory. He noticed that she seemed more anxious than normal and it wasn't just because she discovers she killed three nanny's but he wasn't quite sure yet.

She looked up at her brother, eyebrows knitted as she tried to remember "I forgot this morning because I got distracted and then you all went to your mission and I was taken to my lessons. I didn't have any in my pocket so I guess I just never realized."

"Hmm." Five scrunched up his eyebrows. "I have a theory but I'm not sure of all the information yet. I still need to know why. I think that maybe your powers are tied to your emotions but those anti anxiety meds you've been taking acts as a blocker of sorts. When you got anxious and scared just now, the whole room started to shake as well as the wind outside being way above regular speeds" 

"But if Vanya had powers this whole time then why wouldn't she know about it? Dad would have also had to realized she had powers. He wouldn't keep information like that from us." Luther questioned. He is probably the only one left in this family who still holds their dad on a pedestal. Being Number One he believed that dad picked him because he's the best and in turn, he thought that their father could have no faults.

Klaus noticed that the three ghosts must have disappeared or ran away when the chaos began, probably scared that Vanya would hurt them even more. He relaxed a little now that there were gone.

Diego looked around at the others "w-what should w-we d-do? Should we tell dad-?"

"No. The old man kept this from us for a reason. We just need to figure out what that is." Five turned to Vanya. "So before today you never suspected you had powers?"

Vanya had sad down on the chair, looking a little worn out. "No, I'm still not convinced that I have powers now, though I do feel like I remembered some things. It's more of a feeling though. I could kind of hear a chiming sound but there was a lot of ringing all around. Too much noise to hear properly."

Everyone was quiet in thought. Vanya snapped her head up to the doorway, everyone else looking at her, and a couple seconds later, Grace's heels were heard clicking down the hall, coming closer. 

As she entered the parlour, grace rang a tiny bell and let them know that it was time to line up for dinner.

They cleaned up all the papers and once they were done stacking them back onto the table, everyone tensely headed for the door, unsure of what to do about Vanya's newfound powers. 

A hand on her shoulder stopped Vanya from exiting the parlour. It was Ben and Klaus. "Hey, we'll figure this out, okay? We'll all get together later to figure out what to do." They gave her reassuring smiles.

She nodded in return and that was enough for them to let her out the door. 

Klaus was still a bit antsy from speaking with the ghosts but he'll deal with that another time. 

They've got a bigger problem to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> I most likely won’t be writing a sequel to this bc I’m lazy and my head is too empty to continue this but I do have other ideas for TUA stories! 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading!


End file.
